


Big Brother

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Girl!Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasha calls him 'brother.' Scotty doesn't feel brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Big Brother**

  
Pasha starts calling him _родной брат_ one day, after he catches her as she falls from a platform in engineering where she’s been recalibrating a computer panel. She beams up at him and happily proclaims that now she has two older brothers to look after her and something in Scotty dies a little that day.

Unlike Sulu, Scotty's feelings toward her are anything but brotherly.

Brothers don’t dream about bending their sisters over and doing all kinds of very dirty, but very fun and enjoyable things to and with them…at least, not brothers who are right in the head.

Scotty doesn’t know what else to do except to keep on looking after her, even though he knows that eventually his unrequited feelings for her will whittle him away until he is like a ghost of himself.

Even when Pasha falls for the gamma shift pilot, he keeps looking after her; keeps making sure she is okay. Even when he catches her sneaking back to her own room with the happy and satisfied look of someone who’s just been thoroughly pleasured, he keeps to his self-appointed job of looking out for her.

And on the night before she is to marry that pilot, Scotty can’t seem to stop himself as he lures Pasha into his quarters and kisses her senseless and bends her over and does all kinds of very dirty, but very fun and enjoyable things to and with her.

She’s tight, hot, and hell, she feels like heaven. She is petite and lithe and he loves the feeling of her beneath him, arching up to meet his heavy thrusts. He loves the feeling of her coltish legs wrapped tight around him, urging him on. He loves her on her hands and knees as he takes her from behind, stealing a grope of every bit of skin he can.

Scotty is going to hell and he knows that and has known it for a while, but moving inside her and eliciting those breathy moans and whispers of his name makes it so that he doesn’t much care.

And his thought, besides ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’ after she’s given him a sad and almost disappointed look and asks why he couldn’t have done that before she’d met Ellison McKenna the pilot, is that he’s ruined everything.

And the next day after Pasha and Ellison’s wedding, he drowns his sorrows in whiskey and bourbon and scotch and whatever else he can find. The day after, he goes right back to his only job of looking after the ship. It’s her husband’s job to look after her now, and seeing her and knowing he can’t have her is too painful.

He finds out that she did need him, after all. He finds that his not looking after her comes at a high price one day a year later when Ellison slaps her – actually _slaps_ her, across her face – in front of their away team and he and Kirk and Bones don’t stop or hesitate as they stun him and dump him in the brig until they can strand him on Delta Vega.

And as Scotty holds her later as the day turns into night and kisses her head and sees the bruises on her body and hears her sobs, he laments that he hasn’t looked after her better.

* * *

 

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little fill for a prompt at st_xi_kink. Writing this kind of broke my heart.


End file.
